The Princess and the Street Boy
by Mew Kisu
Summary: Pudding is a princess. Tart is a street boy. What will happen if they meet up? Will they fall in love or will Tart get hurt? Please read!
1. Meeting the Princess

**HI! I thought about this story once when I was younger like 9, anyways I decided to use Tart and Pudding in it. Hope you like it!**

**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! **

* * *

_"Where were you at boy!" yelled the father._

_"I was walking around town," said a boy with brown hair and golden eyes._

_"You were supposed to be back here a 10!"_

_"So..."_

_"It's 12!"_

_"Oh dang!"_

_"Right! Now go to your room and no supper!"_

_"Ok," said the boy walking to a room at the end of the dark, damp hall. He peeked inside a door at the end of the hall on his left._

_"Mom wake up! MOM!" a green haired boy tried to keep his mom awake. With a shaky breath she opened her eyes._

_"It'll be...okay...I...Promi-," said the boy's mom as she took her last breath. "NO MOM!" the green haired boy exclaimed. His brother was standing beside him with no emotion on his face like always. The brown haired boy silently went into his bedroom and tried to hold back the tears._

* * *

**It was now 5 years later...**

"Why did mom have to die?" Tart asked his green haired brother, Kisshu.

"I don't know why didn't you ask her when you had the chance!" Kisshu snapped back.

"You two calm down!" Pai demanded.

"I'm going to go out for a while," Tart murmured.

"Don't forget to be back BEFORE 10!" Kisshu said.

"Kisshu! Your just as upset as he is! Think about it he was 5!"

"I WAS 8! BUT YOU WOULDN'T CARE BECAUSE YOU WERE 12! ANYWAYS HE SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE INSTEAD OF GOOFING OFF!" With that Kisshu went into his room and slammed the door. Pai and Kisshu didn't know it but Tart was listening outside the door. He sighed then started walking down the street and he heard yelling and ran over to see what was happening. There was a crowd of people and he saw everyone trying to reach the front.

"What's going on?" Tart asked a red headed girl who was trying to reach the front.

"The princess is coming this way!" she said and continued trying to reach the front. Tart wanted to see the princess and he knew pushing wouldn't do him any good so he crawled under everyone's legs. When he got to the front he saw a golden carriage with the princess riding in it. She had gold colored hair and was wearing a gold colored dress on top of her head she wore a silver crown. _Wow! She is very pretty._ Then he shoke his head so the thought will get out of it. _She's a princess and I'm only a street boy. _Then he heard "HEY YOU! STOP!" and he looked around to see who the guard was yelling at and saw a person running up to the princess's carriage with a knive in his hand. The person was about to run past him so Tart stuck his foot out and tripped the person. The person fell to the ground and looked straight at Tart and started to get up so Tart decided to go to the back of the crowd. So he was pushing his way through put so was the person whose name was Deep Blue and Deep Blue was getting closer and closer to Tart suddenly a hand grabbed Tart by the shoulder and dragged him into an alley.

* * *

**Well hoped you like it! Please review it will make me happy BYE! **


	2. Tart's in Trouble!

**I got this idea from Mew Pancake cause I couldn't think of anything else so I got help. THANKS MEW PANCAKE! PLEASE REVIEW!  
I DON'T OWN TMM!**

* * *

Then a hand grabbed Tart by the shoulder and pulled him into an alley. The hand pushed Tart on the ground and he saw that Deep Blue was the one that grabbed him. He now stood over Tart with the knife in his hands and he stood on Tart's hands so he couldn't run off. Deep Blue was about to stab Tart but some soldiers came and grabbed him.

Deep Blue was trying to get free and said to Tart, "You haven't seen the last of me!" Then Deep Blue allowed himself to be taken to the dungeon. Tart stood up and rubbed his hands. He walked out of the alley and ran into the girl with red hair and they both fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tart asked her and helped her up.

"Yeah. Sorry wasn't paying attention."

"Neither was I." They both stood their in awkward silence then she said, "I should go."

"Yeah so should I." Than they both walked off unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

"'Bout time you got home," Kish said as Tart walked through the door.

"Yeah, yeah. At least I got back," Tart said walking to his room.

"What do you mean?" Kish said and followed Tart.

"Nothing." Tart went to shut the door but Kish stopped him.

"What do you mean?" Kish asked.

"It's nothing really. I just saved the princess and almost got killed in the process."

"Only you would do that!" Kish said letting go of the door. Tart smiled.

"Hey you asked," Tart said shutting the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Now where's Pai?" Tart heard Kish say then heard Kish run off.

Tart sighed and went to his bed and fell asleep remembering the night his mom died.

* * *

"Wake up!" Tart groaned and sat up and saw Kish sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"What!" Tart said. "Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"Pai wants to show us something but we have to get there but noon."

"Then why are we up so early?"

"Because it's a four mile walk."

"Come on!"

"Yeah so get up!" Kissshu said and yanked Tart out of the mumbled something under his breath and went to get ready. Kish sighed and shook his head. "Why did I have to have a brother like Tart?"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" Tart asked coming into the room.

"Nothing brat, now finish getting ready!"

"Stupid Kisshu," Tart mumbled. "And I'm NOT A BRAT!"

"Ok," Kish said walking out of the room.

* * *

"Where are we going, Pai?" Tart asked after a mile.

"You'll find out," Pai said in his emotionless voice. Tart sighed and started walking behind Pai and Kish. Then he heard a noice around him and he ran up to Kish.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone's here."

"It was probably a deer. Are you scared Tart?" Kisshu asked smiling. Tart stopped walking and glared at Kish.

"I'm not scared I was just wondering."

"Yeah right," Kish said leaving Tart behind on the trail.

"Hey wait up!" Tart yelled and started after them but a hand grabbed him and pulled him in the bushes. He felt a hand go over his mouth and a hand around his waist. Tart saw a piece of red hair and got the hand off his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Tart asked her trying to get free.

''I'm sorry but I have orders," Ichigo said taking Tart through the forest.

"By who?"

"No one!" She said and pushed Tart to the ground and sat on his legs then tied his hands up.

"Where are you going to take me?" She sighed and picked Tart up and started leading him through the forest.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

After a while they came to a cabin in the woods. Tart felt something bad about that place and tried to pull away from the girl but she wouldn't let go. "Why are you doing this!" Tart yelled at her. She only looked down at the ground and sighed.

"It's my job."

"What? What job would make you do this?"

"A job that would save her parents from a slow and painful death."

Tart looked up and realized they were at the cabin. He looked around to se where the voice came from and saw a person sitting on the roof. The person jumped down and Tart then realized who it was.

"How'd you get out?" Tart asked the figure and struggled agianst the girl more. The figure came closer and pulled a knife out.

* * *

**Poor Tart. Oh well anyways please review! Tell me what you think about it! BYE!**


	3. Cliff

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it! Enjoy!  
I DON'T OWN TMM!**

* * *

"How'd you get out?" Tart asked the figure and struggled agianst the girl more. The figure came closer and pulled a knife out.

"I'd thought I would give you a present for putting me in jail," Deep Blue said.

Deep Blue was about to stab Tart again but a knife flew through the air and hit Deep Blue's knife out of his hand. Tart looked and saw Pai and Kisshu standing there. The red haired girl called Ichigo let go of Tart and he ran over to Kisshu and Pai.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Tart asked Pai who was untieing the rope while Kisshu was fighting Deep Blue.

"We had help," Pai said and looked over to Lettuce.

"Really? Wait where's that girl?" Tart asked looking around.

"Her name is Ichigo not that girl," said Mint walking out of the cabin. "And she ran into the forest," Mint said pointing. Tart went and tried to find her. Kisshu came out of the forest and walked over to Pai. "Where's Tart?"

"Looking for Ichigo." Kisshu sighed and sat down. "Who's that?" Kisshu asked pointing at Mint.

"That's Mint," Lettuce said.

"He'd better hurry," Kisshu said and layed on his back.

* * *

Tart could hear someone panting a few feet ahead. He looked around a bush and saw Ichigo sitting on a stump catching her breath.

"Why'd you betray me?" Tart asked walking out from behind the bush and startled Ichigo. She quickly stood up again but Tart grabbed on to her arm.

"Why were you going to let me get killed?"

"I-It wasn't my choice!" Ichigo said and tried to yank free.

"You could've set me free instead of trying to get me killed!"Tart yelled at her.

"You wouldn't know what life is like for me! I COULDN'T LET YOU GO OR HE WOULD'VE KILLED MY PARENTS! Not that you would care!"

"I-" Tart started but decided against it. He started pulling her back to the cabin. She struggled to get free. Suddenly a knife flew through the air and barely missed Tart. Ichigo took that moment to yank and Tart fell. Then they both looked at who threw the knife and saw Deep Blue standing there.

"Ichigo tie him up!" Deep Blue ordered and threw a rope at Ichigo. Tart was about to get up but Deep Blue threw another knife and Tart had to duck to avoid it. Ichigo tied him up then followed Deep Blue through the woods. Then they got to a cliff and stopped. It was about 1,000 feet down and had sharp rocks at the bottom. Tart yelled but Ichigo put a hand over his mouth.

Deep Blue then grabbed Tart and pushed him of the cliff.

* * *

"What is taking him so long!" Kisshu asked.

"It's only been 30 minutes," Lettuce said looking up from a tic-tac-toe game with Mint.

"Besides he probably got lost and is now on his way to Timbuktu," Mint said standing up. "So we might as well find him instead of standing here."

They started walking through the forest and heard a shout.

"That was Tart!" Kisshu said and started running in the direction of the shout. They came to a clearing in the forest and saw as Deep Blue pushed Tart off the cliff.

"TART!" Kisshu yelled and they all watched as Tart fell to his doom.

* * *

**Poor Tart I'm getting him almost killed everywhere. But will I kill Tart? That is the question. Anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! THANKS!**


	4. Ichigo's Story

HI! Hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!  
I DON'T OWN TMM!

* * *

Tart was about to hit the rocks but a girl in purple jumped out and caught him. Then she climbed up the cliff and put Tart by Pai then she turned to Deep Blue. She got out a purple whip and tied Deep Blue up threw him off the cliff. She watch him fall but she knew it won't be the last time seeing him. She walked over to Pia and the others were untying Tart.

"Thanks for saving Tart," Kisshu, Lettuce, Mint and Pai said. Tart stood up and mumbled thanks.

"You're welcome. Why did he want you?" Zakuro asked Tart.

"I stopped him from killing the princess. And he's been after me since," Tart said looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Mint asked.

"Ichigo," Kisshu said.

"Why?" Zakuro asked.

"Because she betrayed me and I want to find out why," Tart said.

"You shouldn't go looking for trouble," Zakuro said, "It was only luck that I was passing through here."

"How'd you jump that high?" Mint asked.

"She has special powers that only pecific people can have," Pai explained.

"Could I get special powers?" Mint asked.

"Your born with them," Kisshu said.

"Where's Tart?" Lettuce suddenly asked. They all looked around but couldn't find him. Then they all started off in different directions looking for him.

* * *

_I don't care what anyone says I have to find out! _Tart thought and continued running through the forest. He heard his friends calling for him but he wasn't going to stop now. He ran to the cabin and went inside. It was pitch dark and when Tart stepped to the middle of the floor the door slammed shut. Tart turned around a light was shone into his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked holding the flashlight.

"Get that out of my eyes! And I was looking for you!" Tart said shading his eyes with his hand.

"He'll be back and he'll kill you. He'll kill everyone who has stood in his way of killing the princess."

"Why does he want to kill her?"

"Because she took his spot. He would've been king but then they had a daughter and decided to let her be the queen when she grows up."

"Then where do you come in?"

"I was the prince's slave. My parents didn't want tme so they gave me to the prince who had me as his slave. And I have to listen to anything he says for as long as he lives," Ichigo said and looked at the ground.

"Then why don't you kill him?" Tart asked and Ichigo laughed.

"You can't kill someone like him! Many people has tried but he can heal himself and the hunters die!" Suddenly the door opened and Kisshu walked in. "Kish!" Kisshu looked and saw Tart. He was going to grab Tart but Ichigo held a knife up.

"No one had better move."

"How can you stop us?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo pointed to a rope beside her then pointed at Tart then she pointed to her knife and then at Kish.

"What was with the rope? I get why you pointed to me and the knife but whats with the rope?" Kisshu asked.

"Look up." Kisshu and Tart looked up but they saw nothing and Ichigo cut the rope and the floor fell out from under Tart. Kisshu was about to run up to the hole but Ichigo got behind him and put the knife to his throat.

"Slowly back up and go tell your friends you saw him at the road. If you lead anyone back her I will have Tart die slowly."

"But-" Ichigo cut him off by pressing the knife closer to his throat. Kish sighed "Fine." Ighigo backed him up and pushed him out the door. And locked it. Kisshu sighed and ran off to get the others even if she will kill him she won't kill Tart._ Besides she has to have some niceness in her somewhere. _Kisshu ran faster through the forest.

* * *

**I'll stop there. I didn't kill Tart cause he and the princess should meet before he dies if he does which I'm not saying won't happen. ? Confusing Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Tart's Rescue

**This is earth and I am making it where the aliens are humans too. Please review!  
I DON'T OWN TMM!**

* * *

"What?" Pai asked again.

"I told you," Kish said.

"She deserves to die!" Zakuro said.

"She's only confused! She can't help it, it's how it's been all her life!" Kish argued.

"It don't matter! Tart could be hurt!" Lettuce said.

"She could be nice if we gave her a chance," Kish said.

"Yeah if we give her a chance to kill Tart," Mint said.

"She'll kill Tart if we go there. So we'll have to pretend we're going to the road but we'll send the girls around the back. She'll be too busy watching me and Kisshu that she won't notice you so you'll have a chance to save Tart," Pai said.

"She'll know what's going on if the girls don't go with us," Kish said.

"What do you want to do then? Let her kill Tart?" Pai asked him.

"Pai's right. We'll do better if we listen to him," Lettuce said and Kish ran back through the woods to the cabin. He burst through the door and saw Ichigo standing over the pit.

"I told you not to bring them here!" she yelled.

"I didn't! I'm alone! I came her to warn you-"

"About what?"

"The others are going to try and rescue Tart. They're going to kill you even though I say it's just because you grew up obeying him," Kish said taking a step towards Ichigo. When she didn't react he continued walking towards her. "I can help you. You just have to trust me."

"Why should I trust you? I have Deep Blue!" Ichigo said when Kish was a few feet from her.

"Have you done anything to Tart?"

"N-no. He's unconscious. I think he hit his head or something. But you only care about him! You're going to send me to jail!" Ichigo yelled.

"No I won't. I want to help you. But I also need to help Tart, because he's my brother."

"I-I" Ichigo said. Kish was standing beside her now and she was looking at the ground.

"Don't listen to him!" Kish and Ichigo looked up and saw Deep Blue standing in the doorway.

"How'd you live? You should've died!" Kish said.

"I told you he won't die easily," Ichigo said not taking her eyes off Deep Blue.

"Push him in the pit. Do it now, Ichigo!" Ichigo's eyes widened and she looked at Kish who was tensed up and ready to move.

"I-I-I."

"Do it now! Do it or you'll face the consequences!" Deep Blue said and had his sword pointed at Kish. He started advancing towards them and Ichigo looked at Kish pleadingly.

"You don't have to listen to him," Kish whispered. "He's not the prince anymore and you don't have to be his slave."

"Really? But who would protect me? He won't die!" Ichigo whispered back.

"Yes really and I'll protect you until he dies. You have to get us all out of here. How can we get Tart?"

"There's and escape down there but it's hard to see. But I can find it easily."

"So you want to help me or not?"

"Sure. Yes," Ichigo said and they both jumped down into the pit. Kish grabbed Tart and Ichigo went around a corner and disappeared but then reappeared. "It's this way!" she yelled and Kish followed her. They went down a long corridor and after a while Tart finally came to.

"What happened?" Tart asked. Then he saw Ichigo looking at him and jumped up and hid behind Kish.

"She's nice. I knew she was you just had to help her. She showed us how to get out of that pit," Kish said.

"Then where are we?" Tart asked and walked out from behind Kish but was still tensed.

"We're almost to the end and if we want to find your friends before Deep Blue finds us, we should keep moving," Ichigo said and they walked on. They soon came to a opening and they ran out and found they where at a pond with a small cottage.

"This looks like something out of a dream," Tart said as they walked around.

"It is. An old dream," Ichigo said. "This was my family's house before I turned into a slave."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have a very busy schedule and stuff plus I was grounded for getting three B's on my mid term. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Pudding and Tart

**There will be a lot of PuddingXTart way before I'm finish writing the STORY. But you have to review!  
REVIEW!  
I DON'T OWN TMM!**

* * *

"Really?" Tart asked looking around.

"Yes, really," Ichigo said.

"Doesn't he know about it?" Kish asked her when Tart ran ahead to look at the cottage.

"No but he might come through the tunnel when he finds it. There's no other way here," Ichigo said.

"Really? Then how will we get out?" Tart asked and ran to them.

"It is in the middle of no where is what I mean. It's hard to find other than through the tunnel. Come on. We should get going and find your friends." They walked behind the cottage and went into the woods. When they got out of the woods, they where at the road that Kish, Pai, and Tart where at. Suddenly Pai, Lettuce, Mint, and Zakuro came out of the woods.

"So you just go ahead and trust her anyways?" Pai asked.

"Yes. She got Tart and me out of the cabin. So it proves we can trust her," Kish said.

"Your pathetic," Mint muttered under her breath looking at Kish.

"She could turn on us at any second though!" Lettuce said.

"That's why one of us will guard her," Kish said and Ichigo glared at him and he quickly added, "Until you guys understand you can trust her."

"Fine," they said after a while. They then started walking back to and Kish had to be in the front of the group, Tart in the middle with Lettuce and Pai on either side of him and Zakuro in the back. They walked on quietly until Tart asked Ichigo, "Why do you care about you parents?"

"They're my parents. I should care about them."

"But they gave you away to be a slave."

"No matter what they do, they're still my parents so I should care about them." Tart thought about his mom and how he should've been there with her. He then thought of his dad who comes by once in a while but is drunk all the time and hits him. _How could she care about her parents? I would've hated them and just let them die. _Tart thought. They were in the town now and Mint, Lettuce, Ichigo and Zakuro walked away to Mint's house and Pai, Tart, and Kish walked to their house. They all went to their bedrooms without a word and Tart laid down on his bed and thought about his mom. He looked out his window and guessed it was about 9 because the moon was still low on the horizon. He got up and opened his window.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I go on a quick walk," Tart said to himself and climbed out the window. He walked around the town letting his thoughts wander. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and found himself in front of the castle. _Why'd I come here? Wait is that the princess? _He looked through the gates and Pudding sitting on a bench staring into space. He looked around and slipped through the gate.

"Um...hi," Tart said and Pudding looked at him startled out of her thoughts.

"Oh...hi. You were the one who saved me right?" She asked and Tart blushed.

"Yeah."

"Thanks," She said and smiled at him and he blushed even more. He looked at the ground and tried to hide it.

"Anyways why are you out so late?" Tart asked her. "I mean I would think you would have to go to bed really early."

"I do," she said happily, "but I sneak out."

"You sneak out?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't you get in trouble?"

"Nope. No one would come here."

"What? Why not?"

"Everyone thinks I'm in another kingdom for a while."

"Oh."

"They don't want anyone to come and try to take me."

"So they keep you inside all the time?"

"Yep."

"Doesn't it ever get boring?"

"Yeah. I wish I had someone my age to play with. Your my age!"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come and play with me too?"

"That would be awesome! But my brothers want to watch over me," Tart said and they sighed.

"Well, why don't you invite them here? We could have a feast because of you saving me!"

"Ok!" Tart said and they heard someone coming outside.

"Quick over here!" Pudding whispered and grabbed his hand. She led him behind a hedge and they peeked out and saw...


	7. Ichigo's Mom's Ghost

**I DON'T OWN TMM!**

* * *

"Have you seen Tart?" Pai and Kish were at the girls' house and it was around midnight and Kish asked that.

"You didn't watch over him!" Mint asked in disbelief.

"Um no," Kish said.

"Why not!" Mint said.

"Well we forgot he has a window in his room!" Kish said.

"How could you forget that?" Mint said.

"I only go in there to wake him up and yesterday was the first time I've went in there for a year!"

"So you don't wake him up at all!"

"No! He's usually up before sunrise!" Pai, Lettuce, Ichigo, and Zakuro watche them fighting. Pai turned towards them.

"Have you seen him?" Pai asked.

"I have," Ichigo said. Kish, Mint, and the others looked at her.

* * *

"Who is that?" Pudding asked. Tart looked at her and shrugged. They cotinued to watch a girl walk around in the garden. She was wearing a black cloak and her hair was redish like Ichigo's.

"You don't know her?" Tart asked.

"No. She looks familiar though but I don't know her."

The girl spoke in a soothing voice, "Ichigo, where are you? Where have you run off to? Why did you run off?"

"She looks like Ichigo," Tart said. Suddenly the girl disapperared.

"That's because she was her mom. She got killed today. That was her ghost trying to find Ichigo. She wants Ichigo to forgive her for giving her away." Pudding and Tart looked behind them and saw a guy with blond hair.

"Princess Pudding, you know you shouldn't be out here."

"Sorry Ryou. It's borring in there!"

"Who's this?" Ryou asked looking at Tart.

"I'm Taruto," Tart said.

"He saved me from Deep Blue. Remember? Oh wait you were here!" Pudding said.

"Hmm. So this is the person who saved you, the one who got Ichigo to turn against Deep Blue, and the one who caused Ichigo's parents to die?"

"Um...sure," Pudding said.

"Actually, Kish, my brother, is the only one who trusts her, and is the one who got her to turn against Deep Blue," Tart said.

"Well Princess Pudding, I believe a feast would be good for someone who had the guts to stand againsr Deep Blue and get Ichigo to turn against him. Would you like this Taruto and Pudding?"

"Yeah!" They said at the same time.

"Tart!"

"Uh-oh," Tart said and Kish and the others came to them.

"What were you thinking sneaking out?" Mint asked.

"So are these the people who helped?" Ryou asked lookined at Tart.

"Yeah. That's Kisshu and Pai, my brothers and Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro."

"Well. The princess would be honored to have you all for a feast tomorrow," Ryou said.

"Um...Tart?" Kish asked and looked at Tart and Pudding.

"Please say yes!" Pudding said.

"Okay...sure," Kish said.

"Why don't you all stay here for the night?" Ryou said and led them into the castle.


	8. Help From a Ghost

****

I DON'T OWN TMM!

* * *

"Wow this place is huge," Kish said. Pai, Tart, and Kish were sharing a room for the night. There was three king sized beds and there was still enough room for ten more. The girls were in a room above them. Ryou had showed them parts of the castle and then showed them were their rooms were.

"Yeah. I wonder if anyone's gotten lost before," Tart said.

"That would be neat to find a ghost walking around," Kish said. They went to their beds and laid down. _I wish I could tell him I saw Ichigo's mom walking around but I think Ichigo will get upset about what I heard her mom say. _Tart thought and fell asleep.

* * *

__

"Wake up!" Tart opened his eyes and saw Pudding standing over him.

__

_P-Pudding?" Tart said and sat up and looked around. He saw they were in a forest._

"Shh! I'm gonna show you something but you can't tell anyone," Pudding said.

"What are you gonna show me?"Tart asked and Pudding helped him up.

"What I saw last night," Pudding said and grabbed his hand. She led him through the forest to an old burned cottage. It looked familiar but Tart didn't know why. It then returned to a unburned cottage and Tart knew why it was familiar.

"That's the place Ichigo showed me and Kish!" Tart said. He heard someone coming and Pudding and Tart hid behind a bush. He saw Deep Blue walk by and he was dragging Ichigo's mom. "What is he doing?"

"Don't you know?" Pudding asked and Tart watched as Deep Blue opened the cottage door and go inside with her. Pudding dragged him to a window and Tart saw Deep Blue tying Ichigo's mom to a pole inside the cottage.

"Is he going to...?" Tart said not being able to finish.

"Yeah. He is," Pudding said. Deep Blue came out and Pudding backed them up away from the cottage. Deep Blue walked away and came back a while later with a torch. He threw it inside and walked away as Ichigo's mom screamed. Tart's eyes got wide and Pudding dragged him away from the terrible scene.

"Why did you show me that?" Tart asked when they got to a clearing in the woods.

"I wanted to show you how dangerous my brother is," Pudding said.

"Oh yeah, he's your brother isn't he?" Tart said.

__

"Yeah. I never knew him though. The moment I was born he ran away," Pudding said. "Just be careful. Don't go looking for him. He's more dangerous than you think." Pudding walked away from him slowly and everything faded away.

* * *

"It's about time you guys woke up," Kish said. Pudding and Tart walked into the dining hall at the same time and found everyone else eating.

"Pudding wonders why Ryou let Pudding sleep in," Pudding said.

"I wonder why Tart didn't wake up before dawn. He always does," Kish said and Tart and Pudding sat down across from each other. They started eating and when everyone was done, Pai and Lettuce went to the library, Zakuro and Mint went to practice fighting in the courtyard, Kish and Ichigo went back to their own rooms to go to sleep and Pudding and Tart went to a game room.

"Has anyone ever gotten lost?" Tart asked as Pudding led him to the game room.

"In here? Pudding don't know. Taru-Taru needs to ask Ryou." They got to the game room and played CandyLand.

"Why did he do that?" Tart asked lowering his voice.

"Ichigo didn't know that he had her parents as prisoners anyways. When she left he didn't need her parents anymore but her dad escaped but he caught her mom trying to escape and did that to her," Pudding said also lowering her voice.

"CandyLand is fun! Does Taru-Taru think so too?" Pudding said being her happy self.

"Yeah. It's fun," Tart said. When an hour went by they went to the garden and saw Kish and Ichigo sitting on a bench.

"What are they doing out here?" Tart asked.

"Pudding don't know. Come on Taru-Taru," Pudding said and her and Tart crawled under bushes towards Ichigo and Kish. They sat right behind them covered by the bush.

"Why aren't they moving?" Tart asked. He crawled out from under the bush and pushed Kish off the bench and he fell and smashed.

"It was a statue! So's Ichigo!" Pudding said pushing the Ichigo statue.

"Why are they here?" Tart and Pudding looked at each other and Tart grabbed Pudding's hand and they ran up to Kish's room. They opened the door and saw it looked like a fight went on.

"There's one of Kish's swords!" Tart said and he and Pudding went by the window and Tart picked it up. It had blood on it. They ran to Ichigo's room and saw it looked like a fight was here also. They ran around looking for everyone else only to see it looked like a fight. They went to the library and the courtyard. They saw fake statues also. They went to Ryou's office and saw what they saw everywhere else. They had found one of Kish's swords, Zakuro's whip, Mint's bow, and Lettuce's weapons.

"What happened to them?" Tart asked looking at Pudding.

"I don't know. Who would want to do this?"

"Deep Blue," Tart said.

"What are we gonna do?"

"It's almost dark. We should go to the garden," Tart said and dragged the confused Pudding with him. They sat on a bench and waited. When it was around midnight they saw Ichigo's mom's ghost walking around again. Tart slowly sttod up and went to her, Pudding slowly followed.

"I-Ichigo's m-mom," Tart said and Ichigo's mom looked at them.

"How do you know my daughter?"

"M-my brother, Kish, g-got her to t-turn against Deep Blue."

"So that's why he killed me?" Tart nodded his head and Pudding who was hiding behind him went up to her.

"We need to know how we can get them back. Deep Blue stole them away today and we don't know where he could be," Pudding said.

"And you would like my help?"

"Y-yes please," Tart said.

"Go to sleep and I'll find them through your dreams," Ichigo's mom said, "but, only if you promise to bring Ichigo back here so I can see her."

"We will," Pudding said and Ichigo's mom disappeared.

"Well...shouldwe sleep by ourselves?"

"No it wouldn't be good to be separated," Pudding said. Pudding and Tart grabbed eacjh other's hand and went to Pudding's room. Theylaid down in the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

_"Wake up. I have found them." Tart opened his eyes and they were on a beach. Pudding was layind besdie him and they were holding each other's hands. They blushed and let go and stood up._

_"Where are they?" Pudding asked._

_"They are in a cave on that high cliff. It's a hard place to get to, but I know you two can do it. Bring my Ichigo back along with thee others," Ichigo's mom said adn disappeared._

* * *

"Tart!" Tart opened his eyes and saw Pudding was next to him. They were laying on the beach that was in the dream but it was daytime. Tart sat up and saw Ichigo's mom "Be careful. And watch each others backs."

"Okay. We will," Tart said and she disappeared. Tart woke Pudding up and they looked around.

"Let's go," Pudding said and they walked to the base of the cliff. They looked up and saw a ledge with smoke coming out of it.

"That must be the cave," Tart said.

"Must be," Pudding said and they held each other's hand and watched the smoke come out.


	9. TaruTaru

"Now how are we gonna get up there?" Tart asked. Pudding blushed and was digging in her pockets for something. "Whatch doing?" Pudding pulled out a pendant.

"I'm gonna get us up there. MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!" Pudding said and she didn't have the gold dress on instead she had a tanktop and shorts put together. She had monkey ears and a monkey tail. She grabbed Tart's hand and they started climbing up the cliff.

"How'd you do that?" Tart asked.

"I found it in Ryou's office. I hope he won't mind. I've practiced a lot so I'm good at it," Pudding said. They were near the ledge and the smoke was getting thicker.

"Do you think we're too late?" Tart whispered.

"I don't think he's done it yet," Pudding said. They climbed over the ledge of the cliff and saw Ryou and the others passed out and tied up. They looked around for Deep Blue but didn't see him.

"Wait, Kish isn't here!" Tart said and he and Pudding looked around for him.

"Pudding thinks Deep Blue took Kish back to the back of the cave," Pudding said and they looked at the smoke.

"Do you want to untie them first?" Tart asked.

"It would be better to have lots of help," Pudding said and they started untying them.

"How are we gonna wake them up?" Tart asked.

"RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO!" Pudding said and Ryou and the others got in a huge peice of pudding. They woke up and Mint shot her attack and freed them.

"Where are we?" Mint asked and looked around.

"We're obviously in a cave," Ichigo said and Mint glared at her.

"Come on we have to get Kish," Tart said.

"Where did you get that?" Ryou asked looking at Pudding.

"Um...Pudding agrees with Taru-Taru. We need to get Kish," Pudding said and they ran to the back of the cave. They saw a huge fire in the middle of the floor and they looked around.

"Do you see Kish?" Tart asked.

"Nope," Pudding said. Everyone walked in the room of the cave and a boulder fell in the entrance. Ryou and Lettuce went to the boulder and started pushing. So did everyone else except for Tart.

"Come help Taru-Taru," Pudding said.

"No," Tart said and everyone looked at him.

"What?" Mint asked.

"No," Tart said again.

"Why not?" Mint siad.

"No. We're gonna die."

"Taru-Taru! Don't speak like that!" Pudding said.

"We are," Tart said.

"Why?" Lettuce asked.

"Deep Blue's here too," Tart said and everyone looked around.

"Where?"

"Over in the corner. He has Kish tied up and a knife to his throat. If we go near them Kish will die," Tart said and everyone looked and saw Deep Blue was in the corner like Tart said.

"I will let everyone but, Ichigo, Taruto, Pudding, and Kisshu, go," Deep Blue said.

"Okay," Mint said.

"What!" Lettuce siad and everyone looked at her.

"Well if he only wants four of us nine, that's fine with me."

"Not with us," Ryou said.

"You don't have long to decide. You'll run out of air in a few minutes," Deep Blue said.

"Why do you want Pudding, Kish, and Ichigo? Why don't you take me!" Tart said.

"So you'll be willing to sacrafice yourself to save them?" Deep Blue said.

"Yes," Tart said and Pudding ran up to him and hugged him and was crying.

"Don't do it Taru-Taru! Pudding don't want Taru-Taru to die!"

"Don't do it Tart," Pai said.

"But if I can save you guys it'll be fine," Tart said.

"You can't give up!" Ichigo said.

"I'm not giving up...I'm doing what my mom would've. She would've gave her life to save us. She did give her life to save me. So I'm gonna repay her and give my life to save all of you," Tart siad looking at everyone. "Let Kish go!" Tart said and looked at Deep Blue. Tart made Pudding let go of him and Zakuro held her back. When Tart was a few feet away he repeated, "Let Kish go."

"Taru-Taru! Don't do it!" Pudding said crying. He looked at her and than back at Deep Blue.

"I'm sorry Pudding. But I have to," Tart said and Deep Blue let Kish go and forced Kish to go with the others. Deep Blue grabbed Tart's shoulder and shot lightning at the boulder. When the smoke cleared Deep Blue and Tart were gone.

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding said and cried. Zakuro picked her up and they walked out of the cave and they stopped at the beach and everyone looked back at the cave. Pudding was now asleep in Zakuro's arms but she was still crying. Everyone walked back to the castle.

* * *

_"Pudding what are you doing here?" Tart was tied to a tree and Deep Blue was nowhere to be seen._

_"Taru-Taru, why'd you do that?" Pudding asked crying. She knew she couldn't undo the ropes because she was a dream person. She had followed Deep Blue and Tart through the forest and when it got dark and Deep Blue stopped for the night Pudding showed herself to Tart._

_"Don't cry," Tart said._

_"B-but I-I-Pudd-ding will n-never s-see Taru-Taru a-again!" Pudding said crying more. She sat down by the tree that Tart was tied to. _

_"Pudding," Tart said an Pudding looked up at him, "don't follow us. Go back to the human world and forget about me. I'm just a street boy and your the princess. You need a prince. Not someone like me. Just go home."_

_"B-but Taru-Taru to Pudding you are Pudding's prince." Tart looked away from her._

_"Just go home," Tart said and Pudding felt herself going away._

_

* * *

_

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding yelled and Lettuce came in. Puddng sat up in her bed and cried while Lettcue comforted her.

''It'll be okay Pudding," Lettuce said holding Pudding in her lap.

"It won't be okay! Taru-Taru!" Pudding said and cried harder.


	10. Dream Contact

**Man I'm mean! I'm really mean! Shame on me. Anyways. I'm sorry for making Pudding get so sad. Pretty much all she'll say to anyone besides Tart and sometimes Kish is 'Taru-Taru' kind of like Ichigo when Masaya turned into Deep Blue. How cliche.**

**I DON'T OWN TMM!**

* * *

"Is she doing any better?" Ryou asked Lettuce at the dinner table. Pudding hasn't come out of her room since they came back.

"No. She won't eat or drink anything," Lettuce said.

"It's been three weeks," Mint said. "It's too late. He's dead."

"He's not dead!" Kish said pounding his fist on the table and standing up. They looked at him and went to his room.

"He's dead," Mint said and Pai got up and went to the library.

"Mint!" Lettuce said.

"Well, it's the truth. We all know how Deep Blue-"

"Taru-Taru!" They heard Pudding yell and Lettuce got up and went to Pudding's room.

"Still you shouldn't say things like that around his brothers," Zakuro said. "I'll be waiting outside when you want to practice." Zakuro walked out.

* * *

_"Please! Don't do it!" Pudding said but she knew he had forced her away again._

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding yelled and heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Pudding?" Lettuce said and waked iver to her bed.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding said.

"Pudding...maybe Mint's right. It's been three weeks...you need to get over him."

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding said and pushed away from Lettuce and ran down the stairs and ran into Kish.

"What's the matter?" Kish asked though he already knew.

"They want me to forget about Taru-Taru!"

"Same here," Kish said and Pudding started crying and Kish hugged her.

"Pudding would you like to get something to eat?" Lettcue asked. Pudding moved away from Kish and shook her head no and walked back into her room. She collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_She was running through the forest and finally found Tart still tied to the tree and he was even skinnier than what he had been a while back. Tart's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow._

_"Taru-Taru!" Pudding said but he didn't open his eyes. "Taru-Taru!" He slowly opened his eyes and Pudding saw they had no shine in them. They looked lifeless._

_"Pudding you have to stay away," Tart whispered._

_"Pudding can't leave Taru-Taru! Pudding won't!" Pudding said and Tart sighed and closed his eyes. _

_"Pudding you can't keep waiting for me. No one will find me. I'm too far away and even if you guys do find me I won't be alive," Tart said with his eyes still closed._

_"No! Taru-Taru will stay alive! Pudding will find Taru-Taru!" Pudding said crying. She sat down by the tree and cried. _

_"Pudding. I don't want to see you suffer. I don't want you to see me suffer. I want you to live a life like a princess should. Just forget about me. Tell Kish and Pai to get over it. You dont need to waste your time on someone like me," Tart said and his breathing got even slower._

_"Taru-Taru," Pudding said weakly. _

_"I won't forget you Pudding. Just forget me,"Tart said and made Pudding go back to reality._

* * *

Pudding sat up in bed and wrapped her arms around her knees and brought them close to her. She started crying silently so she won't wake no one.

"Do you talk to him?" Pudding looked up and saw Kish standing by her window.

"Huh?"

"Do you talk to him through your dreams?"

"Why?"

"You mumble things in your sleep and it sounds like you're talking to Tart."

"Pudding does talk to Taru-Taru. He's no good!" Pudding said crying harder and Kis sat down on her bed.

"What do you mean?" Kish asked.

"Deep Blue is starving Taru-Taru to death!" Pudding said and Kish sighed.

"Where's he at?"

"In a forest."

"Can you show me?" Kish asked and Pudding looked up at him.

"Yes. But you have to be asleep. Pudding will wait for you," Pudding said and laid back down and heard Kish go to his room. In moments she was asleep.

* * *

_"Kish!" Kish opened his eyes and saw they were in a forest and Pudding was standing over him. Kish stood up and Pudding led him to a tree and Kish saw Tart tied to the tree he's breath coming even slower._

_"Tart!" Kish said and Tart's eyes flew open. For a minute there was life in his eyes but when he saw they were in the dream forms the life went away._

_"Hey Kish," Tart said. "Just go away."_

_"Tart why don't you escape? Why make yourself go through this torture?"_

_"I can't!"Tart said. "If I do he'll hurt you guys!" Tart said and his eyes closed._

_"Tart!" Kish yelled but Tart didn't move._

_"Taru-Taru!" Pudding yelled and still nothing. They saw his chest was still moving so he was breathing. _

_"See you guys..." They heard Tart say as they went to the human world._

* * *

"Tart!" Kish yelled and sat up in bed. He shook his head and climbed out of the bed. He got a black t-shirt and black pants on and walked to Pudding's room who had on black clothes too.

"Are we gonna leave a message?"

"We should but let's not," Kish said and they tiptoed out of the castle.

* * *

**I'm a huge baka and I'm a mean person! Oh well...they're going to rescue him anyways. :( I'm a baka still though. Review please! **


	11. Tart

"Do you know where that place was at?" Pudding asked. Kish and her were walking through the woods for hours now.

"Sort of. I think I went there when I was younger. Or maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Nothing but I'm pretty sure I know where it is," Kish said and they continued walking.

* * *

"They left," Ryou said reading a note Pudding had left.

"Does it say where?" Lettuce asked.

"No," Ryou said and sighed. "But we all know where."

* * *

"Taruto. How much longer are you going to push yourself?" Tart knew who it was but he opened his eyes anyways and saw Deep Blue looking at him. _He's right. Why should I? I''m only delaying the impossible... _Tart thought and let his mind wander. It went back to where he saw Pudding and when they were in the garden. _Maybe that's why...I don't want to let go of her..._ Tart felt his eyes close and heard Deep Blue walk away.

* * *

"So Kish and Pudding went to find Tart?" Ichigo asked. Her ad Lettuce were in the library reading some books.

"Yeah," Lettuce said.

"Wow. They are desperate," Ichigo said and sighed.

"Why?" Pai asked walking in.

"Because he's surely dead," Ichigo said and Pai stiffened.

"Trust me. He's hard to kill," Pai said and got a book and walked back out.

"They'll just get themselves killed," Ichigo said with a sigh.

* * *

"We're close!" Pudding said happily when they got to a clearing they woke up in last night. It was now night and they were exausted but they walked through it and back into the woods and found Tart again still tied to the tree.

"Taru-Taru?" Pudding said. Tart didn't open his eyes but he sighed.

"He'll be back soon. Go away," Tart said.

"We aren't leaving without you," Kish said and Tart opened his eyes. They were dull and they could tell he wasn't in good shape at all.

"You guys finally found him." Kish and Pudding looked up and saw Deep Blue in the tree. Tart closed his eyes and groaned. "It's too bad you're late. In fact...you're too late," Deep Blue said and they saw Tart's chest was barely moving. They had to look closely to see that it was moving.

"What's wrong with Taru-Taru!" Pudding asked looking at Deep Blue trying to hold back tears.

"I'm not sure. Exaustion, hunger, thirst though I give him a small drink," Deep Blue said and smirked "of salt water."

"Why would you do this to a kid!" Kish asked angry. He had his knifes in his hands and was glaring at Deep Blue.

"He's not just a kid. Haven't you figured it out?" Deep Blue said. "Ask him if you can get him." Deep Blue jumped down form the tree and Kish and Pudding backed up and he landed in between them and Tart. Deep Blue glanced at Tart and smirked. "Before he dies."

"When will he die?" Mint asked. Kish and Pudding turned around and saw Zakuro and Mint there.

"How'd you guys get here?" Kish asked.

''Followed your trail. Don't forget Zakuro is part wolf," Mint said.

"He might die any minute," Deep Blue said.

"Not if we get him!" Kish said and lunged at Deep Blue who had his sword out and he blocked Kish's attack.

"Well you won't!" Deep Blue said and shot lightining at Pudding and Kish grabbed her and moved her out of the way.

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS!" Pudding said and transformed. She and the others all had their weapons and had them aimed at Deep Blue. Deep Blue glanced at Tart again.

"You'll never save him now!" Deep Blue said and everyone attacked him and he smashed against a treeand fell to the ground unmoving. Kish slowly came towards him and heard no heart beat.

"Do you think he's really dead?" Mint asked. Kish was about to reply but Pudding's scream stopped him. They turned and looked at Tart and saw Pudding had cut him down but she was hugging his lifeless body. They walked over to them and no one heard a heartbeat.

"He's dead," Mint said sadly.

"No! He can't be dead!" Pudding said.

"Sorry Pudding but Tart's dead," Zakuro siad and pulled Pudding away from Tart's body. Kish looked at Tart and didn't know what he should do.

"Should we bury him Kish?" Mint asked.

"No...leave him," Kish said and the others watched him walk away. They followed all depressed.

* * *

"He's dead?" Pai asked. Kish had locked himself in his room and let no one enter. Pai and Zakuro were in the library. It was a day after Tart died.

"Yes. We were too late," Zakuro said.

''But we killed Deep Blue," Mint said walking in.

"I would rather have Tart alive even if Deep Blue was. But now they're both dead," Zakuro said. They looked out the window at the garden and saw Pudding sitting there looking at the ground. They decided to go to bed.

* * *

"Pudding?" Pudding looked up and saw Ichiog's mom standing there.

"Hi," Pudding said. Her eyes had also turned dull and she had no emotion in her voice.

"I'll tell you a secret," Ichigo's mom said.

"What?"

"If their body isn't destroyed they aren't really dead." Pudding thought back to Tart's lifeless body and shook her head.

"No. He's body was in horrible condition. There's no way he isn't dead," Pudding said and walked to the castle.

"Remember what I said!" Ichigo's mom said as Pudding walked up to her room.

* * *

**Okay before you start deciding to kill me just wait for the next chapter! It'll have a suprise. Review and I'll update!**


	12. The End?

"Princess, are you ready?" Lettuce asked. She was wearing a green dress with spagetti straps and green highheels. Puddig was now 15. It had been five years after Tart died. Pudding's hair was still the same and she was wearing a dress like Lettuce's but Pudding's was golden and was poofy. She had golden highheels on but there was still no emotion in her voice and her eyes were still dull. They had begun to get life in them until this ball.

"What's the matter princess?" Pudding looked at the door and saw Pai enter wearing a purple but blackish looking tux. He went over to Lettuce and kissed her on the cheek. They were married since they were 23 they were married when they were 20.

"Nothing," Pudding lied and Kish and Ichiog enetered. Kish was wearing a greenish but blackish looking tux and Ichigo was waering a dress like Lettuce also but hers was all pink with white desighns near the bottom. They were both 19 and were engaged. Mint and Zakuro came in and they had dressed like Lettuce but in their colors. Zakuro was married to a Prince and Mint was engaged to Zakuro's little brother. They were all wearing masks too.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting for you," Zakuro said and they all walked out in couples except for Pudding. This was a ball for her to decided who she was gonna marry. She smile but anyone who was her friend knew it was fake_. Does no one remember this was the day Taru-Taru died_? Pudding thought with tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head and they all walked into the ballroom. Pudding was greeted by a lot of princes and danced with them but she still felt no emotion.

"What's the matter Your Highness?" Pudding was sitting in a chair looking at the ground. She looked up and saw a boy in regular black pants and a red t-shirt. He had a red mask on that covered his face.

"Nothing," Pudding said but sighed.

"Could I have this dance then?" The boy asked and held out his hand. She took it and his hand felt familiar but Pudding couldn't think of why and they danced. Later when it was about time for her to say who she was gonna pick she was sitting in the garden looking at nothing important, daydreaming. She heard someone walk out and saw it was the boy. There was something familiar about him but she couldn't figure it out.

"What are you doing out so late?" He asked and sat down beside her.

"Huh?"

"Well I thought you would have to go to bed early," the boy said and for the first time in a while Pudding's eyes lit up and she smiled and real smile.

"I would but I wanted to see what would happen if I hung on to you enough," Pudding said and took of the boy's mask and saw it was Tart and he was smiling.

"Really? That's why I'm alive. I remember you being pulled away. I remember you yelled at me to wake up. I did but I guess you guys were already to far for me to catch up. I was too stubborn to let go of you so that's why I'm here tonight. That's why I'm still alive," Tart said and Pudding tackled him in a hug.

"How did you get out of the woods?"Pudding asked pulling away from him.

"Icigo's dad saw what Deep Blue was doing to me and tried to figure out how to kill him but you guys did that for him. When I woke up I saw him standing over me and he helped me get better," Tart said. "I heard you were having this ball and I decided to come and see if you would remember me." Pudding hugged him again and he hugged her back. They heard someone coming and Tart put on his mask and signaled for her not to say a word and Ichigo came out.

"It's time to announce what you have decided, Pudding," Ichiog said and Tart and Pudding followed her back into the castle. Pudding saw Tart go sit in a chair and Ichigo led Pudding to a platform where everyone could see her. "Princess Pudding will announce who she has picked!" Ichigo walked off and stood next to Kish and Pudding walked onto the platform.

"Pudding has decided," Pudding said and Tart smirked at how she talked in her childish talk. "Pudding has decided she'll marry Taru-Taru!" Everyone gasped and Kish looked at her sadly. But then he saw the boy in the red tshirt and black pants walking to the platform and Pudding took of his mask and Kish and the other gasped but Kish as the first one to recover and ran up to the platform and hugged Tart along with everyone else. Tart and Pudding told them what happened and they all had tears of joy in their eyes. When Pudding and Tart were 20 they got married and lived happily ever after. Or did they...?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This is why I told you not to kill me! If you would've killed me then you wouldn't of know what had happened! Thanks for the reviews kimikotohomikofan133, dbzgtfan2004, PuddingTartLuver, Wolf Princess girl, Rachel, DancingPinkCows,  
Moonlight's Shadow Warrior, The Four Horsemen of the End, animeXfanXlover99, and an extra-special, big, huge, thanks to Mew Pancake and Monkey-Lover-25 who reviewed a lot of the chapters! Thanks evreyone! And I am thinking of a sequel. Maybe, maybe not just depends. Thanks to anyone who reveiwed and I forgot to add! And to all who read it and didn't review. Thanks to you but I give bigger thanks to people who review. Bye!**


End file.
